


What The Devil Wants, The Devil Gets.

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: She wanted more.More embraces.More of Miranda pressed against her, preferably naked.More kisses pressed to her skin, all over.She needed more.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 290





	What The Devil Wants, The Devil Gets.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Don't own them, don't make money off them

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Miranda asked without preamble.

"I've nothing much planned, it's my day off," Andy replied. "I may catch up on some housework or..."

"No, no. You will come to the townhouse, tomorrow, at noon." Miranda told her airily as if it was no big deal.

This thing with Miranda, whatever it was, hadn't yet seen her having lunch or even coffee with Miranda, nevermind going to the townhouse. Miranda had simply started calling her at odd hours and asking her about her work at the Mirror and muttering about being surrounded by sheer incompetence.

Andy found she couldn't refuse the editor though. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her bangs. "Okay." She agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. That's all." Miranda disconnected the call leaving Andy stunned.

Frankly, Andy had no idea what the hell Miranda was playing at, but what Miranda wanted, she got, as always.

Andy had quickly developed a suspicion Miranda, for whatever reason, missed her, but couldn't see why.

The thing was though, she didn't want to question it too closely, in case she lost Miranda entirely. The two months between Paris and the first call had been intolerably hard.

But what was the editor's true interest in her? Could it be that she simply wanted friendship or was it more?

Andy had come to realise her feelings for Miranda ran deeper than she had initially believed. When Nate had walked away, after stating her relationship was with Miranda, as the person whose calls she always took, she had scoffed, thinking he was ridiculous, but then Paris happened and the full force of her affection had hit her at the most inopportune time, causing her to flee.

After that little episode, Andy believed all hope was lost, especially after having her little wave of acknowledgement outside of Elias Clarke snubbed.

**~x~**

Andy showed up promptly at fifteen minutes to noon, dressed in black skinny jeans, flat Burberry ankle boots and her trusty leather jacket over a purple plaid shirt. Although it was now spring, New York City held an unseasonable chill in the air and Andy had dressed accordingly.

Taking a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles on the front door and waited, half expecting the door to be flung open by one of the twins.

She caught the sound of the click of heels on the parquet floor of the foyer before the door inched open and she met Miranda's anticipatory gaze.

Rather than the usual ice-cold glare, Miranda's eyes seemingly warmed at the sight of her, deepening to a slightly darker shade of blue. Andy told herself it was a figment of her imagination, caused by the royal blue blouse Miranda wore, tucked neatly into the wide-legged Bill Blass trousers.

Offering a small smile, Miranda stepped back and gestured for her to enter. As the door closed behind her, Andy found herself wrapped up in a warm embrace as kisses were brushed against her cheeks. As she held Miranda against her, Andy could feel her breath quickening at the sensation of Miranda's breasts pressing against her own.

She wanted more.

More embraces.

More of Miranda pressed against her, preferably naked.

More kisses pressed to her skin, all over.

She needed more.

Pulling back, Miranda's hands moved to the open neck of her jacket, where it parted at her throat and gripping the lapels, she shook her slightly. "You will not walk away again." She insisted.

Andy swallowed hard before taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Never again." She promised.

It was an easy promise to make to the woman that held her heart.

Miranda let go, nodding once as she waited for Andy to unwind her scarf and unzip her jacket. She took the buttery leather in her hands, her fingers moving over the supple material she hung it in the closet for her. Tilting her head, she gestured for Andy to follow wordlessly and led her further inside, down the wide hallway and into the kitchen.

Once there, Miranda opened a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and poured them both a glass. Placing the glass down in front of her, she turned to the fridge and brought out a bowl of salad and a charcuterie board holding cured meats, various cheeses, dill pickles, olives, fruit, crackers and dips before grabbing plates and cutlery. "Please, eat." Miranda urged.

"Are the twins not joining us?" Andy asked nervously.

"They are on a trip with their father. Some camping expedition they just couldn't miss." Miranda explained as she filled her plate.

They picked at their lunch, talking about her job, and all the happenings in the publishing world they were both a part of. Miranda seemed to know all the latest and greatest gossip, which included details of Christian Thompson's epic fall from grace.

When Andy pushed her plate away, having eaten her fill, Miranda smiled softly. "Grab your glass. I'll bring the wine. We'll settle in the family room."

Andy followed Miranda up the stairs, her eyes focussed on the way the older woman's hips swayed as she stepped up them and walking into the living room, she watched as Miranda settled into the corner of a wide sofa and placed the wine bottle on the coffee table. She perched at the opposite end of the sofa grateful for the space between them.

"Help yourself to more wine," Miranda told her, settling deeper into the cushions.

"You're not trying to get me drunk, are you, Miranda?" Andy asked.

"Mm." Miranda hummed noncommittally. "That would be rather impractical, wouldn't it?"

Andy shook her head and stood up. She was confused and wanted to know what Miranda wanted from her. "Perhaps I should go." She muttered. "Thanks for lunch, but..."

"You realise, you can ask me whatever it is on your mind?" Miranda told her, watching her start to pace.

Andy's mind screamed one of the first things Emily had once whisper-shouted at her. _"You may never ask Miranda anything."_

Miranda sighed, clearly reaching the end of her patience. "You are here, at my invitation, Andrea. You are no longer my assistant. This is..." She trailed off, her lips pursing.

"What is this, Miranda?" Andy whispered her question falteringly, her back to the editor.

She remembered her conversation with Nate after her first day at Runway. " _I just have to stick it out for a year. One year. And then I can do what I came to New York to do. But I can't let Miranda get to me. I won't."_

How wrong had she been? Miranda had ingrained herself into her life; mind, body and soul, without her even realising it.

The awareness of arms wrapping around her waist and warm breath against her neck, had Andy stiffening momentarily until she inhaled Miranda's signature scent and relaxed. She couldn't quite believe she was being held in such a way, by Miranda Priestly of all people. She found herself being spun around in the circle of Miranda's arms and her eyes fell closed involuntarily as Miranda's lips pressed against hers softly.

**~x~**

They were lay side by side on the sofa, with Andy's back pressed against the cushions. They had continued to kiss and caress one another through their clothes until their breathing turned ragged and they needed to take the time to catch their breath. Their foreheads touched as they gazed at each other, neither willing to break the connection. The silence that had grown between them was in no way uncomfortable as they basked in one another's presence after so long apart.

"Have you done this before?" Miranda's question was surprising.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Andy stuttered.

"Been with a woman?" Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-there was a moment, in high school," Andy admitted. "A-uh-a little dry humping."

Miranda's eyes blazed with curiosity. "Tell me about it."

Andy couldn't resist the woman. She took a deep breath. "Well, it was in my final summer before senior year. I was sleeping over at my friend's house. She pretty much lived in the basement of her parent's house. We were giggling over a boy she liked and she asked me if I could pretend to be him for a moment. She kissed me before I could even say anything. I'd had my first kiss the year before, but with her, it was different. I remember feeling tingly and my panties growing wet, but I never considered what we were doing was sex." Andy licked her lips unsure whether to go on with her tale but Miranda's eyes held hers and they burned with intensity. "Well- one thing led to another and she pulled me down on top of her and began grinding herself against me. It felt really good. Then she climaxed, I know she did because she stopped breathing for a minute and shuddered against me."

"Did you come?" Miranda asked breathlessly.

"No," Andy breathed. "As I said, I was wet and it felt good but right afterwards, she rolled off me and apologised, muttering about getting carried away. She moved away shortly after and I never saw her again."

Andy decided she would always remember vividly, the moment Miranda unfastened the button of her jeans and ran her hand over the front of her basic black cotton panties. It felt like a jolt of electricity had hit her, searing the memory of the moment into her psyche.

Miranda pulled her hand back out and glanced into Andy's eyes, seeking consent to continue. When Andy nodded quickly, she pulled her jeans and panties down over her knees until they fell against her boots. Miranda scooted off the sofa and moving to Andy's feet, unlaced them and pulled them off her before gripping the waist of the jeans and tugging them over her feet. Her eyes roamed over the length of her long legs.

Leaning up on her elbows, Andy waited for Miranda's next move, her anticipation rising.

If she was honest with herself, she'd never been so turned on as she was now, half-naked with Miranda's eyes devouring her.

Miranda's eyes widened slightly and Andy wondered if she had an issue with the fact she had pubic hair rather than being clean-shaven.

Her outer lips were a little swollen and puffy from her arousal and she knew her clit was standing proud and protruding slightly between her folds.

"So beautiful," Miranda muttered. "I just knew you would be. And just look at your clitoris, simply begging to be licked and sucked. How am I supposed to resist?"

She unfastened her blouse and her small, perfect breasts seemed to defy all gravity, standing high and firm, encased in pale blue lace between the folds of her silk shirt.

Andy could barely think straight but watched intently as the blouse cascaded to the floor leaving an expanse of pale flesh in its wake. Miranda's bra followed suit, sliding from her shoulders onto the floor. "Oh God," Andy muttered when Miranda's trousers and thong slipped over her slim hips to pool at her feet. Gathering her wits, she pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, tossing them both aside quickly before shaking her hair out of its high ponytail, letting it cascade down her back.

Miranda stalked forward on bare feet. "Tell me you want this!" Miranda demanded, bending to hover above her.

Andy took a shuddering breath, gazing up at the older woman. "Yes. Whatever you want. It's yours."

Miranda eased herself down and Andy inhaled sharply as she finally felt warm, bare skin against hers. Pulling her close, Miranda slipped her leg between Andy's thighs as her lips worked their way against her collarbone and upper chest before moving down to run them over the swell of her breasts.

Squirming slightly, Andy's eyes fell closed as Miranda's hand moved between them, over her stomach and down between her parted thighs to cup her fully.

Miranda started to slowly circle Andy's clit with a single finger. A small moan escaped from her lips.

Andy's nipples were rock hard from the nipping and licking Miranda was bestowing upon them as her finger continued to tease her clit, occasionally sucking them between her teeth, allowing them to graze against the sensitive peaks. Immense waves of pleasure washed through Andy but her eyes blazed open when Miranda stopped and pulled back. Whimpering with disappointment, Andy looked up confused and saw Miranda smirking down at her.

Bringing her hand back up, Andy was stunned when Miranda sucked her finger into her mouth and her eyes closed as she hummed. She could feel herself growing wetter at the erotic sight, her desire seeping from her and trailing between her ass cheeks. Sitting on her heels, Miranda's eyes blazed open. "Touch yourself." She commanded imperiously.

Andy couldn't refuse the demand. Sliding her hand down, she began to touch herself where she needed it the most, using two fingers to slowly enter herself. She moved them in and out with ease, using her flowing desire to plunge her fingers deeper each time she entered herself, curling them up just so. When she withdrew, Andy took a moment to circle her clit, dragging her moisture to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Low moans tore from her throat as she climbed towards a climax.

"Enough." The low, husky bark had Andy pulling her hand free quickly and blinking up at the woman knelt between her legs. Miranda lowered herself back against Andy, their breasts rubbing together as she pressed down. She looked up at Miranda in awe, watching as she threw her head back and pressed against her harder. "Oh, there's nothing dry about this." Miranda whimpered softly.

Andy shifted and slid one of her legs towards Miranda's waist and over it, while the other moved under her until their vagina's met. "Perfect." Andy breathed. "God, you're perfect."

Miranda thrust against her, grinding her labia into Andy's, causing their clits to brush together. It sent a blast of heat through her and she groaned. She began to slowly rub against her. She could hear the wet sounds emanating from where they were touching and the noise had her pushing harder until they were locked together. Miranda pulled her leg up and pressed her face against the skin of her calf and behind her knee.

The unexpected move drove Andy crazy and she went wild, bucking harder against the editor. "Oh fuck, Mirandaaaaah! Oh, God, I'm gonna - gonna- uugh!" Andy screamed out, her back arched.

Miranda pulled her tighter against her and she could sense the older woman was close too. She could feel the pulsing in her vagina with her own as she ground against her, and then, suddenly they fell over the edge together. For minutes, Miranda spasmed in her arms, letting out breathy little moans as she continued to grind against her, prolonging their orgasms.

Andy's leg was finally released and she collapsed back onto the sofa with Miranda falling beside her. Unable to stop herself, she started to giggle which turned to raucous laughter at Miranda's arched eyebrow and look of disbelief. Finally getting herself under control, she leaned up on one elbow and looked up at her, offering her a wide beaming smile. "I think we may have ruined this couch."

Miranda looked down and her lips twitched up in the hint of a smile. Turning she grabbed her cell from the table and pressed the speed dial. "Emily, find that Jean Royère Ours Polaire sofa and armchair I saw last week. I expect it delivered to the townhouse tomorrow." She licked her lips. "That's all." She disconnected the call and let her cell drop to the floor beside the sofa they were sprawled on.

"Poor Emily." Andy grinned.

"Mm, perhaps." Miranda's eyes were twinkling with a devilish light. "I believe the sofa will clean up admirably." She pressed herself close, her free arm wrapping around Andy. "However, I find I have suddenly developed a fondness for this piece of furniture and feel the need to have it moved into my study where I hope it may be put to use, time and again, when you visit."

Andy was stunned by the open offer. "So this isn't just a one-time-" She faltered.

"No, darling. _THIS_ is not just a one-time thing, a fling." Miranda started to purse her lips.

Unable to resist, Andy swept in to catch Miranda's lips in a searing kiss, taking the wind out of her sails. "Acceptable." She whispered.

"After-all, Andrea, what the Devil wants, the Devil gets," Miranda admitted.

**Fin**


End file.
